Acceptance
by delicate.desires
Summary: So what if everything reminds him of her? That doesn't mean he misses her or anything. Oneshot. Sasuske x Sakura


Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Acceptance  
Summary: So what if everything reminds him of her? That doesn't mean he misses her or anything. Oneshot SasuSaku.  
Words: 694

I didn't think I'd ever have the urge to write about this couple, considering I got pretty bored of SasuSaku (I still like it, I just like reading crack pairings much better), but I wanted to try a different style of writing (not permanent, just for this fic). If you give the story a chance, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The apparent denial in your heart manifests as thoughts of _her_ continue to appear in your mind. Inwardly scowling, you wonder why you can't keep that over-emotional fool out of your head. You know you shouldn't be thinking of her, but you _are_, and what's even worse is that you cannot _stop_.

You look up at a red-headed woman that isn't _her_, but is the closest thing you would ever get. Concern shines through her eyes, and for a split second you see bright green instead of red. (_But red wasn't so bad, because that's what she always wore.)_

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? Here, let me help you." Karin offers, reaching her hand out for your arm. You shake your head in refusal, stifling a grunt as you force yourself to move the shattered bone in your arm. Showing weakness is not acceptable, so you clench your teeth and bear it.

"You shouldn't move so fast, Sasuke-kun! I can help you-" Karin continues to pester you like she always does, and your impatience with her incessant actions causes your mouth to open on its own accord.

"You're so ann- _irritating_." The small mistake in your declaration went by unnoticed as Karin looked down at her shoes dejectedly. (_Annoying was what you called_ _her_, only_ her_.) You can't find it in yourself to feel guilty, not when all you've ever done was hurt everyone that loved you. You need to ignore those feelings (_Guilt, anger, regret, _love), and you _are_. Distractions like that could cost you your life, and you are a man with a mission. You refuse to die until you have reached your goal.

"Teme,"

Your head swivels around. You are certain you heard a blond man's voice, but you realize in aggravation that it was merely Suigetsu. You're seething inside, but you have no reason or idea why, so you simply disregard the hateful feeling growing (_Suffocating_.) in your chest.

"you're practically draping yourself all over him. If anything, you're probably injuring him even more!" The white haired man admonishes the fiery tempered (_Just like _she_ was._), red-haired woman.

"_Excuse_ me? Didn't your parents ever teach you some manners, Suigetsu? Men aren't supposed to call women crude names!" She's shaking with rage, clenching her fists with fury, glaring at him with pure _loathing_, but to your surprise, you really don't mind. Karin's actions remind you of hers, as immature as they may be.

"I don't see any women around here."

Your followers (_They would never be your teammates. Your_ teammates _are in_ Konoha_._) stand up and charge at one another, snarling, lunging, grappling, and you just want to get away from it all.

"I'm going to take a walk." You announce, but the two do not acknowledge you, and you feel somewhat grateful for the rare opportunity of peace.

Silently, you head deeper into the forest. As you walk along a small creek, you reminisce about the academy, the training, and the missions. (_Your past life_.) And in every scene, every moment that you remember, they're there. (_She's_ there.) And you cannot deny it anymore.

_You miss them_.

You miss Kakashi-sensei. The only adult who never compared you to your older brother. He did not expect another Itachi (_Die, die, die._), but was simply proud of you, of being _Sasuke_. For_ your_ achievements, and yours only.

You miss Naruto. Your surrogate brother, your best friend. You miss the arguments, ("_Dobe." "Teme_!") as well as beating him in every challenge he offered. (_In training, in missions, in_ love.)

But most of all, you miss Sakura. You miss her candy pink hair, her expressive green eyes. You miss her complete dependency on you. (_You were wanted, _needed.)

You really meant it when you thanked her. (_For her love, for her affection._)

You've heard much about her. (_Hokage's apprentice, incredible medic, super strength, Sasori's defeat_.) And you realize that she doesn't need you, not anymore. She's not weak. Definitely not weak.

_But she's still annoying._

You know she's still looking. (_Persistent._) Always has been. (_Never stopped._)

And secretly, you're glad. She may not need you, but she still wants you.

And you want her back.

* * *

The end!

I know it's not that romantic or fluffy, but I hope it's okay. Also, now that I'm finally done with a crap load of different ideas, I'll get back to the multi-chaptered stories, to anybody who actually reads them.

_Please_ review! They make me want to write more. And if that's the opposite of what you want, then go on and say it!


End file.
